It's my fault
by TaeHan
Summary: La muerte de esa mujer fue un duro golpe para el siempre estoico Sasuke Uchiha; ella había sido la única mujer que él pudo llegar a querer profundamente, al fin y al cabo. Se había quitado la vida, y nadie entendía por qué. Nadie excepto Sakura Haruno.


**¡Buenas, criaturitas hermosas de FanFiction! :D**

 **¿A que es extraño que vuelva a publicar así de seguido? Bueno, sí, pero es por una buena razón XD Veréis, éste Drabble me ha salido en tiempo récord; no sé cómo pasó, pero pasó.**

 **No seguiré con tanta cháchara, así que ya luego hablaremos, ¿vale? ;)**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece en lo absoluto; la serie tiene a Masashi Kishimoto como legítimo dueño, y a mí como la loca que usa a sus personajes para hacer maldades.

* * *

 **Advertencias:** Esta historia está ubicada en un **Alternative Universe.** Un poco de **Tragedia.**

[Este Drabble participa en el segundo desafío de la página "Es de Fanfics", de Facebook]

* * *

Si no estás de acuerdo con lo que se va a ver aquí, según tengo entendido, hay un botón que dice _ **«Atrás»**._ Púlsalo y nos evitamos malos ratos.

* * *

 **Summary:** La muerte de esa mujer fue un duro golpe para el siempre estoico Sasuke Uchiha; ella había sido la única mujer que él pudo llegar a querer profundamente, al fin y al cabo. Se había quitado la vida, y nadie entendía por qué.

Nadie excepto Sakura Haruno.

* * *

 **It's my fault... right?**

* * *

 **S** akura Haruno suspiró por tercera vez en menos de diez minutos, pero, ni así logró captar la atención que deseaba de la persona que estaba sentada a su derecha. Apretó los puños y se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, mientras trataba, por todos los medios, evitar que las lágrimas empañasen su esmeralda mirada; no obstante, se le estaba haciendo terriblemente difícil. Después de todo, ¿cómo no iba a afectarle el sufrimiento de la persona que más quería en el mundo?

—Otra vez lo estás haciendo, Sasuke-kun.

Se atrevió a hablar por fin, arqueando las cejas, notablemente preocupada; ver al joven de negra cabellera en una especie de estado catatónico no era algo que le agradase en lo más mínimo. Cuando Sasuke se atrevió a posar la obsidiana mirada sobre ella, tembló al ver que su ceño se fruncía profundamente; era como si la sola mención de su nombre, proviniendo de sus labios, le hubiese molestado. Algo temerosa, Haruno intentó presionarle un poco más, con toda la intención de hacerle hablar; empero, en el momento que volvió a abrir la boca, Uchiha sólo atinó a chasquear la lengua, irritado, a la vez que volvía la vista al frente.

Sakura suspiró, ya no tenía caso seguir intentando; una vez que el azabache tenía sus ojos enfocados en aquél punto, ya nada podía sacarle de ese doloroso trance. Era un acto inconsciente que Sasuke se empeñaba en hacer, aún cuando supiese que le hacía daño. Tal vez, era algo masoquista; pero, a él no le importaba en lo absoluto.

La de cabellos rosas volvió a sentir esa horrible punzada en el pecho; la misma que le recalcaba que _nunca_ podría hacer nada para ayudarle. Él no quería que _nadie_ le ayudase, porque sentía que merecía ese castigo de alguna manera; pero, ése daño, a Sakura también le afectaba de sobremanera. Y no sólo lo decía por el estado en que se encontraba Sasuke; sino porque ella fue una testigo más de aquél fatídico acontecimiento. Después de todo, no todos los días se veía a la novia del hombre que se ama en atormentado silencio, suicidarse dos meses después de comprometerse.

La muerte de _esa_ mujer fue un duro golpe para el siempre estoico Sasuke Uchiha; ella había sido la _única_ mujer que él pudo llegar a querer profundamente, al fin y al cabo. Se había quitado la vida, y nadie entendía por qué.

Nadie _excepto_ Sakura Haruno.

Se arrepentía haberle insinuado a _ella_ que Sasuke sólo estaba a su lado por el compromiso que sus padres impusieron; por obligación de acatar a cualquier cosa que ellos decidieran. La joven era en extremo sensible, y estaba consciente que sus palabras le habían dolido; pero, nunca creyó qué tanto.

Sakura seguía creyendo que, por su culpa, el asiento que estaba delante de su adorado Sasuke-kun estaba vacío desde hacía dos semanas. Más que sentirse feliz, se sentía desdichada. Muchas veces se odiaba por ser tan celosa y egoísta con ese hombre; pero, lo que más odiaba era saber que, _ni siquiera así_ , Sasuke Uchiha la voltearía a ver como ella deseaba.

* * *

 **Si has llegado hasta aquí: ¡Gracias por leer!**

 **¿Qué te pareció? ¿Bueno? ¿Malo? Eso ya sabes cómo decírmelo X3**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
